


Whips, Cannabion, And Your Hot Juicy Pussy

by Kylux_TRASH



Series: High On Her [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Biting, Drugs, Drugs Made Them Do It, F/F, High Sex, Light BDSM, Marijuana, Reader Is A Stoner, Scratching, Sloppy Makeouts, Strap-Ons, Vibrators, Weed, Wet & Messy, and horny as fuck too :( womp womp, author was high as shit when she wrote this, edibles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: You and Hela decide to drink some wine that is infused with cannabion oil. The high made you two so horny and hot that you had to fuck, and fuck was what. you. did.





	Whips, Cannabion, And Your Hot Juicy Pussy

**Author's Note:**

> Cannabion is what some greeks used to call weed, so i said it cause it sounds closest to what hela might say?
> 
> also readers must note that the author was extremely high when she wrote this  
> exxtrrreeememmmly high and that's the point of this series.  
> plus like im not gonna fix any mistakes i made when im sober, cuz that ruins it.  
> this series atm isnt chronological so theres that
> 
> ANYWAYZE PLZ NJOY!

Hela began to rub her hands against your nipples, the sensation imediately made your pussy warm and wet. 

The air was filled with a nice buzz from the cannabion pommegranate wine that Hela had made for you. 

As your Queen's servant with nothing to do all do you do love the many effects of the cannabion flower. And once your Queen got word of your little vice, she made sure to provide you with fun little producs for you to try. 

It took the wine about an hour for the effects to settle in but once it did, my god you got so horny. 

Your pussy was throbbing an everything was tingly. 

Hela threw you onto her large bed and started going to town. She massaged your pussy through your clothes. You started rocking to her motions, everything feeling overwharmingly right, so warn, so hot, so fycking right! 

Hela bit your neck, you cried out. The cannabion flower making you feel fuzzy, and stirred. 

Hela's breath grew hot around your neck, she continued to rub her fingers warmly and softly against your full breasts. Your pussy strted leaking, you rocked your hips against the bed and Hela's hot leather crotch. Hela moaned and shook you felt her hot cream flowing agaianst your undies your sun dress laid around your waist. 

Hela continued to twist and shake against you her breath so warm and yummy in your face. Your feet twisted agaisnt the soft fuzzy bed sheets. You rubbed your pussy together with Hela as she continued cumming. 

"Oaahhh, oh my" Hela cried our her voice ringing in your right ear. 

"Mmm, oh oh ooooonnnffff," you moaned rocking wih Hela, 

Your orgasms felt so long, too long, but just so right and sensational. 

Your breaths so hot comming from your dry cottony mouth. 

"Uh, oh, uhhh," Hela grunted out her, shaking slowing. She fell against you and chuckled. 

You gasped out, "What is it My Queen" gulping for air. 

Hela's voice so hot agaisnt your ear, "I am soooo high, baby girl!" 

"Ah-Ha!" You bothed laughed, drunk in your high stuper. 

"Ah, My Queen, as am I," you mumbled you could feel your laughter in your warm pussy. Vibrations and pulsations flew through your body as you moved against the bedsheets. 

Hela chuckled and grabed your tits, ready for round two, she bit your neck and scratched your back every motion hard and sharp. Like minature scissors. Hela moaned the sound humming in your ears, causing you to grunt and bounce with pleasure and glee. 

Hela tore off your dress her strength ripping the dress perfectly in half. 

Hela's hands completely gloved wriggled her fingers into your gushing pussy, she twisted her finger around your clit and then ripping your underwear. You groaned and threw your neck back, engulphed in passion and fuzziness. 

Hela growled and gurgled at the sight of your body your tits bouncing back and forth as you shook. Hela ripped the material off of her leather jumsut and immediately threw her warm and wet pussy against you. You both moaned on contact. 

The pleasure, warmth, too much but too great. 

You reached forward and unziped Hela's jumpsuit.

"Ah!" Hela cried out in surprise most likely amused yet slightly peeved. Hela never let you see her completely naked, but she also liked it when you took some control. You both got off on power play and being versitile. 

Hela dug her hands into your shoulder pushing you deep into the mattress 

You moaned and leaned back into your high, feeling so hot and warm your pussy globbing with fluids and vibratons. 

You were slowly squirting as you continued to roll your hips against hela your pussy wetting and dripping. Your juice flowed your pussy and under her cheeks. You squeezed your thighs and everything pulsating. Hela sped up, you not expecting it shook hard, hard,  _harder._

"Uh, euh, aaa," You groaned out your pussy squirting even more onto your dress. 

Hela grunted sped up, flowing her juice against your clit both of you grunting as you came.

Not even allowing your orgasm to settle, Hela smiled and bit her lips. 

"Get up, and turn around,"

"Ueh, yea My Queen," you're too warm too hot too horny to argue, you were seeking out more pleasure. 

"Stick your cute juicy ass in the air my love," Hela gurgled out. 

You gigled, "yes My Queen," You stuck your ass up and the air cooled nicley and satisfacotily against your pussy juice. 

Hela started growling and biting your ass, scratching, and clawing against your soft and meaty cheeks. 

You thrusted your ass in the air rubbing it in Hela's face, your juices running down your vagina, butt cheeks, and thighs. 

Your breath coming out in hot pumps your eyes rolled back and you kept shaking and moving in the air. 

"Stay still as can be my love, my sweet, horny, love" Hela gasped giggling as you continued to skake your hips, rocking back and forth so hot an horny you could barely think straight. 

"Ah-Ha hahaha, I will try my best My Queen, unf, but I can't uhheeuuhh control it you pumped your hips. Heat waves rushing through your body. You squeeze your hands into the sheets, eager for whatever your Queen would provide. You continued to vibrate your thighs, enjoying the way your soaked lips runned together. 

You cried out and gasped out as Hela brung down the whip onto your ass cheeks. Hela continued to whip and beat into your ass skin somtimes one little rubber piece would hit your wet clit and pussy as you thrusted and uh, it just, unnnfff, it felt so damn good. 

Dizzy with pleasure, you rocked against the stinging. All of a sudden Hela threw the whip back and forced her way under you. She rapped your hands around your waist, "Stay close" she murmured into your ear.

All of a suggen, with all of her strength, she held her arms tightly around you and moved her entire body up and down yours, her erect nipples creting friction, her pussy getting hotter against yours, both of your hairs scratching agaisnt each other. 

Her breath running hot in your face she threw her neck forward and against your chin, you mumbled against her face. She rubbed and rubbed and gushed and gushed twirling and spinning, and thrusting her beautiful, hot, and strong pussy into yours. You biting your lips getting so hot, so fucking warm. 

She twisted and you gasped gushing out. Sticky mess slick and slack against each other's hot cunts. 

You fell ontop of Hela, gasping as your high orgasm left you feelng nice but still horny. Hela turned you over gruntng as she too was still so fucking hot and horny. 

Hela flew her hand out and a tiny egg like thing landed in her hands. She stuck it into your soft and hot pussy walls. She snapped and immediately vibrations flew in your walls. 

"Stay here," Hela gurgled. Standing up and walking away to her  _special chest._ You enjoyed the view while you shook on you back rocking back nd forth to the vibratons. Hela's claves stomping, her jumsuit falling down revealing her pale skin which contrasted your dark one, and her perky ass. You squirmed as the egg kept turning and giving you small little and perfect orgasms. 

Hela quickly appeared and rolled the egg out of your pussy. She rolled it around her lips sniffing it smiling stoned as her eyes rolled back. 

"Darling your musk, is soo beautiful, I-" She inhaled shrarply, gasping as she she spit down her throat, "I love it," She growled. Both of your highs began to cool off and make everything feel hazey. She slid the egg, covered in your juices into your mouth at the same time entered into your walls with a vibrating cock. The cock produced vibratons to your g spot and clit. 

Hela lazily rolled her hips to and fro pushing into the tiny dildo that was inside of her. Seeking out small and pulsating pleasures. 

Hela spit the egg out and bent down blowing her breath in your face, you felt hot and smelled your own pussy. She bent down and twisted her head, she threw her tongue into your mouth, sliding and gasping. Hela stopped rocking and just held your head in her hands pushing them against your face. She rolled her tongue in your mouth spreading her tongue everywhere. 

She quickly slid her dildo off and fell on top of you. She took her fingers and spread them on her lips rocking them back and forth, feeling the rough hair on her lips. "Do it with me,"

Hela gasped out, " _please!_ " 

Hela's tone surprised you but made your pussy warm, "Of course My Queen!" You quickly rubbed your hands back and forth your lips brushing agaisnt your clit. Your hair creating fricton and heat in your pussy, liquid bubbling over and gushing down Hela grinded down, catching the juice as it slid down your ass cheeks. you groaned and came so fucking hard, Your toes twisted and tingled in pleasure. And you shook so hard, moaning so loudly. 

Your eyes stinging so closed twisting so hard. 

Hela sang out and came with you squirting and squelching against your pussy lips. Her voice rang out in the air. You both grunted and shook twisting and gasping. 

The calmness. 

Hela's breathing slowed and she turned and fell next to you. both of your pussies were still spilling liquid an you both held each other blinking, slowly, and then falling asleep. 

Content and warm with each other. 


End file.
